


Something About Lonely Nights And My Lipstick On Your Face

by 2queer4here



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Bottom Wade Wilson, M/M, Omega Wade Wilson, PWP, Top Peter Parker, Top Peter Parker/Bottom Wade Wilson, sexism against omegas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2queer4here/pseuds/2queer4here
Summary: PWP (mostly) drabbles/one shots of SpideyPool ft. always a bottom Wade!





	1. ABO - start of heat stupidity

**Author's Note:**

> Omega Wade is crass even during the start of his heat and Peter just wants to stay home and have a pizza + game night with his aunt. 
> 
> Full of plot holes and only a smidge of porn.
> 
>  
> 
> Title is from You and I by the Queen herself Lady Gaga. God Bless that woman.

Peter was annoyed. He’d been ripped away from pizza night with May on the one day she’s had off in three weeks by fevered yelling. He skipped out during a commercial leaving May an apologetic kiss on her cheek. He had hoped for a quick resolution to whatever ruckus was going on, but as soon as he stepped into full view of the situation Peter knew he most likely wouldn’t be home again before May went to bed. 

  
  


Peter stayed in the shadows assessing the scene in front of him. Three burly men, swaying on their feet and craning their necks to catch a glimpse of something on the roof of the building they were staked in front of. Peter looked up to see something dark hanging off the edge of the building. Peter sighed as the men start catcalling. 

  
  


“Hey Omega!” The ringleader shouted throwing his empty beer bottle as high as he could, which in his drunken state was not very high at all. The dark lump on the roof stayed still. 

  
  


“C’mon down ‘ere baby. Let me show you a good time.” One of the other men grunts. He is swaying more than the others stumbling a few steps to the side. He’s a skinny thing for an Alpha though Peter knows he shouldn’t judge like that, he probably wouldn’t pose a threat to many Omegas, but alcohol has made him brave in his stupidity. Enough so that he unseathes a switchblade from his back pocket to fiddle with. 

  
  


The last man says something that springs Peter into action immediately deciding he’s scoped out the scene enough. “I know you, baby. You must like it rough looking like that.” 

  
  


The men howl with laughter continuing to taunt the person above them with kissy noises and lewd gestures. The skinny man with the knife laughed hard enough that he fell right on his ass causing his companions to get the giggles all over again. Peter huffs feeling thoroughly annoyed and ready to web these guys up with a complimentary lecture on how to treat Omegas they don’t know while waiting for the cops, when a liquid falls from the roof straight onto the fallen Alpha. It ceases his laughter, all three men look up in unison. The liquid is still coming. It’s source is the Omega, It’s holding what Peter assumes to be It’s dick (which means It is actually a he) and pissing straight over the edge of the building. Peter, and the three men, stare dumbfounded at the Omega, who seems unfazed.

  
  


It wasn’t uncommon for Omegas to hold in their urine during a heat cycle, so the waterfall raining down made sense and those losers did deserve it so Peter was loathe to stop it. Eventually the Omega ran out of steam, tucking himself away and sitting once more. This time he sat with his legs dangling over the wall of the building resting his face on his arms that were folded neatly on the low railing.

  
  


Peter blinked up at the Omega feeling drained himself. He didn’t bother with his lecture, just webbed the creeps to the street before calling the non emergency police line. After his phone call ended he swung up to deal with the Omega. Peter wanted nothing more than to go home to spend more time with his aunt before she got too tired to stay up, but he had to bring the Omega somewhere safe for the remainder of his heat. 

  
  


“Hey, are you okay?” He asked approaching the man slowly with his hands held in front of him. He didn’t want to spook him if he was at all riled up from the harassment though he didn’t seem to be. 

  
  


“I was okay before you showed up, baby boy.” 

  
  


Staring back at him was Wade Wilson, aka Deadpool. Peter groaned loudly lamenting the unfairness that was his Thursday night. Both Wade and Wade-as-Deadpool were on semi friendly terms with Spiderman, but the Alpha definitely had a shorter reserve of patience for him. Wade was always doing something ridiculous even during his heat it seemed. Peter already knew he would have trouble coaxing the stubborn Omega back into his apartment and even more trouble convincing him to stay put there through his heat. 

  
  


He would have to be quick in deciding his approach. He could be firm with Wade and hope an Alpha’s voice would make him more prone to obey in this circumstance or he could baby him. Some days Wade-as-Deadpool responded well to Peter’s authoritative growls and commands. Other days not so much. On those days it was better to be gentle with him, really treat him like an Omega. It was hard telling at any given moment what Wade would respond to best. Peter would just have to hope whatever tone came out while he was speaking soothed Wade’s idiocy for the night.

  
  


“I know sweetheart,” Peter cooed walking closer to Wade.

  
  


“You were so good and brave with those nasty Alphas. Such quick thinking too, your poor tummy must have been so full.” 

  
  


Wade tilted his head to the side watching Peter approach where he was still seated. The Alpha continued making a soothing trill coming to kneel beside him. Peter reached out to rest his hand on Wade’s shoulder. He shrunk in a little on himself, but kept still otherwise.

  
  


“Don’t you want to go home Wade? Get away from those losers and cuddle up in bed with a nice blanket and a toy?” Peter asked rubbing Wade’s shoulder. 

  
  


Wade looked up at him. His eyes were narrowed and he opened his mouth to likely disagree. Peter had to act quickly.

  
  


“C’mon Omega.” He said firmly pulling Wade up from under one armpit. “I’ll take you home and get you settled.” 

  
  


..

  
  


Getting Wade to hold onto him while they sling across the city wasn’t a problem, he’s even being strangely quiet. But Peter knows that means a fight is coming.

  
  


Thankfully they made it to Wade’s crappy apartment before it ensues. As soon as they tumble through the bedroom window Wade is off Peter’s back turning to face him with a nasty growl. The Omega growls as loud as he is capable of while posturing to make himself look even bigger than he already is. Peter is tired.

  
  


He answers with a frightening growl of his own louder than Wade’s and disturbing enough that whoever resides below Wade bangs on the ceiling. Using his reflexes to his advantage Peter grabs Wade by the back of the neck. He has to nip that shit in the bud. 

  
  


Wade relaxed under his hold, but still bared his teeth in a snarl.  _ Annoying _ Peter thought. Still he manhandled Wade onto his own bed careful not to lean too close to his open mouth. He struggled with one hand to undress the unruly Omega, but he managed. 

  
  


“There,” Peter cooed massaging the back of Wade’s neck instead of pinching. “That feels better doesn’t it gorgeous?” 

  
  


Wade licked his chapped lips looking up at Peter. He nodded.

  
  


“Yeah.” Peter affirmed running a hand up Wade’s stomach before taking a step back to lean against the window. “Go ahead baby, start taking care of your heat. I’m here. I’ll stay until you come back to yourself as annoying as that is.” Peter grumbled getting comfortable against the cool glass. 

  
  


Wade kept his eyes trained on Peter as he bypassed the foreplay and skipped right to playing with his wet cunt. It wasn’t as slick and overflowing as it would get soon, but still open enough that Wade could messily finger himself. Peter listened to the sound of the Omega getting off as he texted May to see if she wanted to play another round of checkers when he got back- hopefully that would entice her into staying awake.  

  
  



	2. ABO - play mating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't even a real fic it's just a prompt I outlined and decided to clean up some.

The paid internship from Stark Industries is a miracle. It’s enough money to help Aunt May with the bills so they aren’t constantly stretching food and living one wrong purchase away from being evicted. It’s an added bonus that he enjoys the job, it’s mostly working in a lab with the occasional appearance from Mr. Stark himself. He runs tests and develops new technology from and for his webs. Because of it he understands more about himself, his powers, than ever. It feels good.

  
  


In the summer he gets more paid hours. May warns him not to overextend himself because they are okay money wise. She’s got more hours at the hospital and their savings account that Peter gained access to when he turned 16, that he’d spent so many sleepless nights worrying over, looks better than ever. Regardless Peter still likes working and won’t say no to extra money. Mr. Stark even stops by more often, which is a dream come true.

  
  


One day when they are looking over Peter’s webbing under a microscope for the 100th time Tony suggests they break for lunch for an Italian place he knows that he claims makes the best  Carbonara. Peter doesn’t know what that is but agrees to go because he wants to spend more time with his idol. He sends May a text. She responds with exclamation marks and a smiley face emoji.

  
  


As they are driven to the restaurant they sit unmoving for a while because of an accident in front of them. It startles Peter because of the smell of stressed Alphas he can smell through the open window, so Tony calms him with a reassuring head pat. Peter takes in the other scenery outside and sees a building advertising ½ off a first play mating session to their left. He’s heard of play mating in passing at school and in the romance novels his aunt pretends she doesn’t read.

  
  


He asks Tony about what play mating is exactly. Tony is shocked Peter’s never been to any sessions, but supposes they are expensive and not really required. He explains that play mating sessions are when the three secondary genders are grouped together and allowed to play around pseudo sexually without fear of social mockery because they are all learning. Some sessions are even just about exploring gender dynamics in a safe social setting. From those groups, which are determined by age, two people are allowed to sign up for private sessions. It’s usually Alphas and Omegas who want to explore with each other without so many people around, but other pairings happen as well. They are monitored casually by someone through cameras in the room so that assault doesn’t occur and neither does penetration.

  
  


Tony asks Peter if he is interested in trying a session, Peter says yes but wants to ask for his aunt’s permission first.

  
  


They have a good lunch with Tony driving Peter home after. He sends Peter an email later that night with more information on play mating from the building they saw. Peter looks into it, including May who thinks it will be good for his development. Mr. Stark sets up Peter’s first group session for the following week. 

  
  


Peter arrives at his session to find it’s mostly as Tony described. There are refreshment lined tables at the edges of the room as well as plush armchairs for people to sit in when not on the floor. There is a thick sort of foam covering a large square of the floor where they are already some Omegas cuddling and an Alpha-Beta pair nipping at each other. Peter grabs a bottle of water taking a seat in a chair while more people come in. When everyone who signed up is counted for the door shuts with a man reminding them of the rules and wishing them a happy session.

  
  


An Omega and Beta sit next to Peter making him feel less alone. They watch as most of the participants roll around on the floor or chat to other people picking at the food. The Beta leaves to join an Omega on the floor molding herself to the other girls back and humping. Peter looks away blushing only to catch the Omega’s eye to the left of him from before. The Omega sets aside the juice he had been nursing looking at Peter shyly.

  
  


“Wanna play?” He asks. “My name’s Wade, I’m an Omega.”

  
  


“I’m Peter. Alpha.” He says feeling dazed and nervous in a weird way.

  
  


The Omega was really attractive. His hair was light brown and feathery, if Peter was allowed to touch it he was sure it’d be soft. He was lean, but clearly had some muscles under his clothing- just Peter’s type. Sweet blue eyes watch him from under long lashes. 

  
  


Peter nods rapidly making the Omega laugh. Wade takes the lead settling himself in Peter’s lap facing him, bringing his hand up to touch the Alphas neck. He ghosts his fingers over Peter’s scent gland, over his adams apple, under his chin to lift it so he can stare into pretty brown eyes. The Omega gives him a high trilling sound before bringing his attention and mouth back down to Peter’s scent gland. He laves his tongue over the spot suckling a mark into it. It makes Peter feel hot in his stomach.

  
  


He answers Wade’s earlier noise with a happy little growl finally moving his hands from the arms of the chair to Wade’s hips. One hand gets braver than the other and moves to feel up Wade’s chest. Peter’s never touched an Omega’s breasts before. Wade lets him happily snuffing behind his ears and licking under his chin now. Peter feels hotter than before now. He can tell Wade can feel his erection from the way he wiggles against it on Peter’s lap.

  
  


“Do you want to play on the floor now?” Wade asks hopefully.

  
  


Peter scoops Wade up to deposit him gently on the floor on his stomach. Wade doesn’t even have a chance to bring himself up to present for the Alpha before Peter is laying his body weight on top of him. Peter engulfs Wade like a blanket, bringing his arms under Wade’s head and sniffing his hair. He smells like strawberries and milky sugar. Peter grinds his hips against Wade quickly, barely lasting a handful of pumps before he is cumming in his jeans. He pants happily whining and nudging his head against Wade affectionately.

  
  


When his senses come back to him Peter is miserable with shame. He was so quick to finish, he probably didn’t even make Wade feel good. Wade turns his head to look at him with concern able to smell his despair.

  
  


“Can you get me another juice box please? And maybe a fruit cup, no cherries?”

  
  


Peter goes to do that helping Wade back into his chair. He returns to find Wade smiling cloudy eyed at him.

  
  


“I’m sorry.” Peter says handing Wade his snack. He peels away the lid of his own pudding taking a bite of the cold chocolate.

  
  


“Why? It was good.  _ You _ were good.”

  
  


Peter is shocked. Wade explains that these things for him are more about the intimacy of being with another person rather than it being his first time or about getting off. Peter is glad he didn’t mess things up.

  
  


“Would you want to have a private play session sometime?”

  
  


Wade smiles. “Sure baby boy.”     

  
  



End file.
